


Good Morning, Who Are You?

by synstruck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synstruck/pseuds/synstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was used to how Erwin would, every now and then, bring people home late at night to screw, before they'd disappear in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Who Are You?

It had been several years since he'd moved in with his best friend from high school, and by now, Levi was used to Erwin's little habits and mannerisms. How Erwin would always forget to cap his shampoo bottle after he showered, how he always left his keys on the bar top in the kitchen and then check the drawer instead for them later, how he'd always drum his fingers against the back of his neck as he read the newspapers in the mornings.

He was used to how Erwin would, every now and then, bring people home late at night to screw, before they'd disappear in the morning.

Levi and Erwin never talked about it. They had never discussed it, never really felt the need to, just found themselves falling into the routine as if it were pre-planned. Erwin's sex life barely ever bothered or inconvenienced Levi in any way, so Levi shrugged it off. Their bedrooms being on opposite sides of the flat meant that Levi almost never had to deal with Erwin's lays being vocal during sex, unless one of them happened to be an unholy level of loud, which wasn't a common occurance. The most that he'd hear of any of Erwin's partners would be the two of them coming late at night, conversing in quiet voices as the front door clicked shut, the sounds filtering through to Levi's bedroom and fading off as the pair retreated to Erwin's own room.

And they would never stay longer than they had to.

Sometimes, he wouldn't notice them leave, only hearing the click of the door from his room as he roused himself from sleep in the early hours of the morning. Others still would leave even earlier, before the sunlight filtering through his curtains would wake him.

Sometimes, Levi would already be awake and cooking himself some breakfast when someone would slink past quietly, slipping out the door with hopes that he didn't see or hear them. Levi always heard them, they were usually nowhere near as quiet as they thought they'd be, but it wasn't worth the trouble or the time for him to confront them.

One morning, as Levi was minding a pan full of sizzling bacon, a figure shuffled into the kitchen behind him.

“I'm making bacon, and coffee's already been put on to boil,” Levi said without turning, flipping over over a strip of bacon as he spoke. “Did you want any eggs for breakfast, Erwin?”

“Only if you're making scrambled eggs, yeah.” The voice was unfamiliar, and Levi whirled around, startled. A young, attractive man stood in the archway of the kitchen, one shoulder against the frame as he rubbed languidly at sleep-foggy green eyes. The rumpled dress shirt he was wearing was oversized, and only buttoned up half-way from the bottom, leaving the center of the man's tanned chest bare. He yawned widely, running a hand through his already-messy brown hair before continuing. “Erwin's still asleep though, if you want I can bring him some of that coffee later. Or I could wake him up for food if that's what you guys usually do.”

Levi blinked.

He was at a loss as to how to respond to the stranger, unsure how to proceed. None of Erwin's previous partners had ever hung around this long, and none of them were bold enough to wander around in Erwin's clothing to surprise his flatmate in the middle of breakfast.

Levi was sure, though, that he probably wouldn't see the man again after this morning.

“How many eggs do you want?”

\--

Erwin woke slowly an hour or so later, stretching the aches out of his muscles slowly. The sheets were cold beside him, and he supposed his one night stand had just slunk out at the first possible opportunity. As they were wont to.

So he felt no need to hurry, to drag himself out of bed and wrap a towel around his waist to shuffle out to the bathroom and begin his morning routine.

The sight of Levi and Eren perched opposite each other at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, talking animatedly over a plate each of bacon and eggs was an unexpected, but not unpleasant surprise. Erwin smiled, watching them both for a moment, before disappearing into the bathroom.

 


End file.
